My way english version
by Abhaya
Summary: english translation of my german story a last meeting of deatheaters... and a song goes through all minds...


_Nothing is mine (except the idea), Severus Snape, Voldemort and the Potter-universe belongs to JKR, the Song is „My Way" from Limp Bizkit. _

_This Songfic has been running through my head since I had heard the song for the first time, but now I´m brave enough for writing it down…_

_Now I hope that at least one or two are going to read this Fic and write a comment… I would be very happy…  _

_And I admit English isn't my native-language, I had to use the fragments from the English lessons… Please be nice and tell me, if (or better when) you find mistakes. I will try to correct them. Thanks to Cathryn, who told me the worst mistakes I made. ;-) Her fanfics are published on fanfiktion . de, just look in ;-)_

And now… Have fun ;-) 

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Check, check, check check... out my melody  
_

Once again a DeathEater-Meeting. This time on midday. It would be very hard for Dumbledore to explain, why I am not able to give lesson today. I hope he's got a good idea, nohow I need the attention of these stupid aurors now…

On the other hand when would I ever need these pompous asses?

They aren't able to find this monster over there, never mind to catch or kill it…

How do I hate this arrogant grater-voice!

Even before his resurrection Voldemort was a megalomaniac monster, but now he had became even worse.

_Special  
You think you're special  
You do  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it when you laugh at me  
Look down on me  
You walk around on me_

Oh yes, Voldemort respects nothing and no-one.

He doesn't respect the aurors.

He doesn't respect Dumbledore.

His servants even aren't worthwhile paying his attention for them.

On the other hand, what can I expect from someone who kills UNICORNS?

These holy animals … They don't deserve death… none of Voldemorts victims has deserved death …

Though, about Black … that´s debatable.

But now this monster Voldemort starts torturing and killing his own servants. I don´t want to say, that you should mourn for Wormtail, also McNair and Malfoy senior aren't looses.

But I love my life– even if it is only a Half-Life as the hated potions master in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

But someday…

_  
Just one more fight  
About your leadership  
And I will straight up  
Leave your shit  
Cause I've had enough of this  
And now I'm pissed This time I'm 'a let it all come out  
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout  
I'm 'a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way, or the highway  
_

Yes, one day I (or child-prodigy-Potter, the result would be the same, but I would prefer the first variant) would send this monster back to hell, where it comes from.

And then…

_Just one more fight  
About a lot of things  
And I will give up everything  
To be on my own again  
Free again  
_

Yes, I would be free. Free of this hell head and his vassals, known throughout the world as death-eaters.

The Dark Sign on my arm would never burn. Never again. I wouldn't have to fear the meetings. Never again (or better, the next time) I have to fear, if my testament is all right, if they will fulfil my will or if I don't deserve this honour as a (Ex-) Death Eater.

I would be free again, self-confident.

Dreams are beautiful.

_This time I'm 'a let it all come out  
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout  
I'm 'a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way, or the highway  
_

One day I would be brave enough to protest, to show my contempt about the torture and all these other things.

One day...

Not this day...

Perhaps the next time…

during the next meeting.

If there is a next meeting for me...

_Some day you'll see things my way  
Cause you never know  
Where, you never know  
Where you're gonna go  
_

The Dark Lord would never see, that his way for power is the wrong way. He just can loose.

The muggels, the aurors, all Not-Death Eaters, they will never stop to fight against him.

The Dark Lord can only loose. He simply doesn't know.

But one day...

_  
Check out, check check... out my melody_

Just one more fight  
And I'll be history  
Yes I will straight up  
Leave your shit  
And you'll be the one who's left  
Missing me  


The Dark Lord went to the kneeing person near to his feet. He had heard the thoughts of his potionsmaster.

Also doubts about his person.

Especially doubts about his person.

It seems that his once most loyal servant had turned away from him. But, the song in his mind was right.

After he was ready with Severus Snape, he just would be history.

Voldemort didn´t know the song, which was still flying trough the potionsmasters mind, but he exactly understood the text.

No, he won't miss him.

Nobody would miss him, he was just a traitor.

„Crucio!"

_  
This time I'm 'a let it all come out  
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout  
I'm 'a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way, or the highway _

This traitor still hadn't enough. Besides he was just a pack of flesh anymore, this song still flew through his mind.

He still fought back.

Voldemort couldn't accept this.

With a cold smile he swung his wand for a last time.__

Some day you'll see things my way  
Cause you never know  
Where, you never know  
Where you're gonna go 

"AVADA KEDRAVA!"

At least I´m alone. Pain fades away, white light pushes away the green, comes to me…

Covers me… promises peace… At least free I´m letting down…

_Check out, check check... out my melody_

The traitor was dead and the song was gone out of his mind.

But he wasn´t the only one hearing it.

Resistance slowly began to grow in other death eaters, too.

Voldemort was dead.

He simply doesn´t know it yet…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I love this song..._

_Please tell me your opinion... ;-)_


End file.
